Heaters are used to provide heat to an object by converting electrical current in the heating element into thermal energy. The thermal energy is typically transferred to the object by conduction between the object and the heating element. The temperature of a heater can be varied by adjusting the amount of current flowing through the heating element until a desired thermal equilibrium is reached between the heating element and the object in thermal contact with the heating element.